All Growing Up
by Vega4
Summary: Tommy is finally going to propose to Lil and Tommy isn't too happy about Phil's conversation. Final Chapter is up!
1. Tommy's Back

I decided to try something new and write a fic about them as adults. There will be romance here and there by the way. There will also be a whole lot of diffrent things going on. Anyway, onto the story.  
Ages:Dil-24  
Tommy,Lil,Phil,and Kimi-25  
Chuckie-26  
Angelica,Susie,Samantha-27

* * *

"So I says to the guy, hey buddy, put down my pizza." Phil said.

"Intersting dream Phil, anyway, I need to get back to work." Chuckie said.

"No prob, see ya." Phil walked to the gang's favorite meeting place, Doug's Diner. They would always have the bar occupied. "Hey Dil." he said as he walked in. "Hey, Tommy?"

"Hey Phil." Tommy said.

"I thought you were on your honeymoon with Laura." Phil said.

"Well I was until I caught her having sex with the coastguard." Tommy said.

"Cool. Anyway, need a place to stay?" he asked.

"Yeah, can I stay with you?" Tommy asked.

"No problem." Phil said. Phil lived in a medium sized apartment, Lil and Kimi shared an apartment across the hall. Dil lived in an apartment in another building. Chuckie in a small house. Angelica and Susie shared an apartment on the floor above Phil, Kimi, and Lil's. As for their jobs, Chuckie was a dentist. Kimi a teacher, Lil and Angelica are fashion designers, Dil a construction worker, Tommy a director, and Susie a chef. phil had no job.

....

The next day, Tommy was having coffee while reading the newspaper. "Hey T." Phil yawned walking out of his room.

"Hey." Tommy answered. He looked at his coffee then dumped it in the sink.

"You know that stuff costs money." Phil said.

"I know, its just that coffee reminds me too much of Laura." Tommy said.

"You guys!" Dil rushed in. "Look, Tommy's in the paper."

"How come?" Phil asked.

"Alright, my show, Its Your Feelings, is in the top ten list."Tommy said.

"Thats great T. Anyway, I've got a date with Destiny." Phil said.

"Whats her name?" Dil asked.

"Destiny." Phil said and left.

"So, D, what have you been up to lately?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing. Anyway, today's Saturday, I gotta get to work. See ya, T." Dil said and left.

Tommy decided to go visit Lil and Kimi. He went across the hall and knocked on the door. Lil answered it. "Tommy?"

"Yep. My wife was cheating on me." Tommy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come in." Lil said and Tommy came in. Angelica and Susie were also there having coffee.

"Tommy?" Angelica asked.

"Got cheated."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Angelica said and hugged him.

"Well, I'd love to stick around, but I must go." Susie said. "See ya T." she hugged him.

"I'm gonna go too Lil." Angelica said and left.

"Bye." Lil said to the two. "Well, make yourself at home and stay as long as you want." Lil said.

"You leaving?"

"Yeah. I gotta go to work. You dont work on weekends like I do."Lil said.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Kimi's still in bed by the way." Lil said. Tommy nodded. "You gonna be okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah." he answered.

She smiled at him and left. Tommy got him a beer out of the fridge and flopped dwon on the couch and turned the TV on. At that time Kimi walked out of her room. She didn't see him at first then she looked at him and it startled her. "What the hell!?" she yelled.

"Huh? Oh hey Kimi." Tommy said.

"Tommy? What are you doing here?" Kimi asked.

"My wife cheated on me so I live with Phil now."

"Oh. Whatcha watching?"

"The show I direct, Its Your Feelings."

"Oh. Well, I'm going shopping. See ya." Kimi said and left.

"Bye." Tommy said. "I'm all alone in Lil and Kimi's apartment. Cool."

"Hey guys, I-" Chuckie ran in but was suprised by what he saw. "Tommy?"

"Hey Chuck."

"I thought you were on your honeymoon."

"My wife cheated on me."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Its alright. Really. Wanna watch TV?"

"I would if I-hey is that Its Your Feelings? Sure, I'll watch." Chuckie said and sat down next to Tommy.

"Want something to drink?" Tommy asked.

"Sure. I'll get it." Chuckie said and got himself and Tommy a beer.

"Thanks." Tommy said. He took the last drink of his one he had now, then opened the new one.

.....

The next day, Tommy was at the counter eating breakfast when Phil came in. "Have a good night?" Tommy asked.

"You betcha." Phil smiled. He grabbed himself a waffle. "So, you gotten over Laura yet?"

"Yeah. I guess so. Seeing everyone really helped." Tommy said. "I really missed you guys."

Phil smiled at him. "You wanna go down to the diner?" Phil asked.

"Sure."

.....

Phil and Tommy ran in to find Chuckie sobbing. "Whats wrong with Chuckie?" Phil asked his sister.

"Sam broke up with him." she answered.

"It'll be okay, Chuck." Kimi said.

The diner phone rang and Doug answered it. "Hello." he said. "Yes, okay. Tommy, its for you." Doug handed Tommy the phone.

"Tommy." Dil said.

"Hey whats up?" he asked.

"Mom and Dad want you to have dinner with them tonight." Dil sounded worried.

"You say it like its a bad thing."

"They don't know you got divorced." Dil said.

"Didn't you tell them?"

"No."

"Retard! They will bitch about this forever!"

"Sorry, I just figured they'd rather hear it from you."

"Okay. Don't panic. I'll just explain over dinner tonight."

.....

"So, honey, where's Laura?" Didi, Tommy's mom asked.

"Yeah son, I'd like to see her again." Stu said.

"Okay, the truth is...I got divorced. She cheated on me."

Stu and Didi's mouths were wide open. "Huh?"

"She cheated on me and-"

"How could you dump her just like that?" Didi asked.

"Honey, I think he didn't-" Stu tried to reason with is wife.

"DIdn't she say she was sorry?"

"Uh, no. She said she was better off-"

"I can't believe you wouldn't forgive her!"

"I'm gonna go now." Tommy said and left the house. He headed for Dil's.

"Hey T." he opened the door for him.

"Well, Dad was kinda okay with it, but Mom, of course."

"Oh, yeah."

.....


	2. Phil's New Job

Chapter 2

"Hey T." Phil said walking out of his bedroom. "Why are you all dressed up?"

"Gotta get to work." Tommy said.

"Oh. I've been thinking, maybe I should get a job." Phil said.

"Yeah, I think you shoul. See ya." Tommy said and left.

"Hey Lil." Phil knocked on his sister's door.

"Hey, whats up?" she answered it.

"I was wondering if you could help me get a job." he said.

"Sure, bro." she replied. "kimi! I'm going now!"

Phil and Lil walked down the street towards the Diner. "So, what kind of job do you want?" Lil asked.

"I don't know. Anything will do, as long as it has a good pay." Phil said.

"Look Phil." Lil pointed to a sign in the window of Doug's Diner. "Help wanted."

"I don't know."

"Come on. Since Doug knows ya, he'll probaly give you a good pay." Lil said. Phil nodded and they walked in. "Phil wants a job, Doug." Lil said.

"Okay, Phil. You work here at the counter." Doug said.

"What are you doing?" Phil asked.

"I'm outta here. See ya tomorrow." Doug said and ran out the door.

"This is just great." Phil mumbled.

.....

"It'll be okay, Chuckie." Kimi said.

"I'm sorry, its just I miss her so much. I'll never get oner her." Chuckie said.

"Come on Chuckie, I'll make you some lunch." Kimi said.

"Just make me a sandwich, I need to go to work." Chuckie said. Kimi began making him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Thanks Kimi." Chuckie said as she gave him the sandwich.

"I need to go to, come to think of it." Kimi said and left. Chuckie dug into his sandwich and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Nancy. I will not be coming into work today. Nah, I-okay bye." Chuckie said. He put the phone down as Tommy came in. "Hey T."

"I can not believe this!" Tommy said and grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"What?"

"My show. Unless the season finale is a hit, the show is taken off the air."

"So, what are you going to do?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about a new character, and some romance."

"Good idea."Chuckie said. Just then Phil burst in.

"I quit!" Phil yelled. Tommy and Chuckie looked confused. "I started working at Doug's and he has a hard life."

"So who's running it now?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, Doug took the day of, so no one." Phil said.

"Oh, thats too bad. Hey Phil, ever think about being an actor?" Tommy asked.

"Not really. Unless you're offering the job." Phil said.

"No, I'm offering to make you a sandwich, of course I'm offering you the job!"

"Sure, I'll take it."

"Good. Now listen. You're going to be in the season finale, then next season you'll be a regular character."

"Cool. Sure I'll do it."

.....

"Okay Phil, go ahead." Tommy said. Tommy and some other people, the producer and writer, were watching him audition.

"No Jessica, don't go. I'll change, you know I will." Phil read from the script.

Tommy and the others went in the back to discuss it. "He's absoloutly horrible!" the producer wined.

"I know, but we're desperate!" Tommy said.

"So, does that mean-" the writer asked.

"We'll see how he does, and if it fails, well, we've failed."

.....

"Get ready Phil." Tommy said.

"Okay." he replied. Suddenly a beautiful woman walked in.

"I'm ready, Tom." she said.

"Okay, good. This is Phil." he said.

"Hi.' Phil smiled.

"Hello. I'm May." she shook his hand.

"Tommy!" he ran over to him. "Who is she in the show?"

"Well, she's Jessica." Tommy said.

"What!?"

"Yep. I can see you like her, dont ya." Tommy chuckled.

"Don't be serious." Phil said and walked back onto the stage.

"Get ready Phil." Tommy said. Soon, the show was under way.

Phil, who was playing Mike, ran through the door. "Baby." he smiled.

"Jessica, who is this man?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, I'm sorry, but-" jessica tried to reason with him.

"No, you don't have to explain." Jasper said and walked through the door. Suddenly he screamed, "You Son of a-" and tackled Mike. Mike punched him and-

"CUT!"

"That was wonderful, Phil!" Tommy shouted. "This is hopeless." he said under his breath. "We'll work more tomorrow." he said. Tommy began getting ready to go.

"May." Phil walked over to her.

"Hi Phil." she said.

"Would you like to get some coffee?" he asked.

"Sure."

.....

"He wont stop starring at her." Lil said. Phil and May were at a table across the room at Doug's Diner talking while drinking coffee. Lil, Kimi, and Dil were observing.

"He's crazy." Dil said.

"Why do you say that?" Kimi asked.

"He has a girlfriend." Dil said.

"Actually, they broke up." Tommy walked in. "I tell you what, guys. Phil is the worst actor in the universe! But I cant let him go. He's my friend, plus he's in love with the star of the show."

"Well, unless you want the show taken off the air, you gotta fire him." Lil said.

"How did you know abou that?"

"Its all in the papers." Kimi said.

"I just don't know what to do." Tommy said.

.....

Kimi and Lil came home that evening with Chuckie sitting on their couch with a bag of potato chips in one hand, and a beer in the other. He was watching Its Your Feelings. "No! Don't trust her! She hurt you!" Chuckie yelled at the TV.

"Chuckie, are you alright?" Kimi asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm-dammit! He should not have forgiven her." Chuckie said reffering to the show.

"Chuckie, how long has it been since you've gone to work?" Lil asked.

"About two days." Chuckie answered.

"You look like you need some rest, Chuck." Kimi said.

"I'm okay. But I am going home. Bye." he said and left.

"See ya." Lil said. "I guess Samantha really hurt him."

"Yeah. Chuckie needs someone." Kimi said smiling at Lil.

"Me? No way. So I went out with him in high school,big deal, I've got a new boyfriend." Lil said.

"Ooh. Whats his name?" Kimi asked.

"Tony. He's so cute!" Lil jumped up and down.

"So, when can we meet him?"

"Um, about that. I really don't think you should. He gets real nervous around crowds." Lil said.

"Oh. Well, can I meet him?"

"Sure."

......

"Morining Lil." Chuckie said as Lil walked out of her room. Phil, Tommy, and Angelica were also there.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Lil asked.

"Hey guys." Kimi said walking out of her room.

"Kimi, can I talk to you?" Lil asked and dragged Kimi over to the window. "Why is everyone here? Tony is coming over for breakfast. He doesn't do well in crowds!"

"Oh crap! I forgot!" Kimi said as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Tommy said.

"NOOO!" Lil jumped on him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tommy asked angerily.

"Stay quiet! Tommy, Phil, and Angelica! Hide!" Lil whispered. There was another knock on the door. "Just a second!" Lil shouted. "Kimi! Hide them!" Kimi quickly jerked Tommy, Phil, and Angelica into the bathroom and closed the door. Lil opened the door to see a pizza guystanding there. "Oh, its just the pizza guy." Lil said and Tommy, Phil, and Angelica came out of the bathroom.

"Goody, my pizza's here." Phil smiled and grabbed it. He paid for it and when the pizza guy stepped away, Tony was behind.

"Hi Tony." Lil said nervously.

"Hi, Lil. Who are they?" Tony asked.

"This is Tommy, Phil, Kimi, and Angelica." Lil said.

"Hi." Tony said.

"Um, Tony, do you want to go out for breakfast?" Lil asked.

"No, Lil. Let us meet him." Phil smiled. Kimi hit him with her elbow. "Ow."

"Come Tony, lets go." Lil said and led him away. Once they were gone, Kimi shut the door.

"Guys, Lil doesn't want us to meet him because, he doesn't do so well in crowds." Kimi said.

"Well, she should have told us instead of dragging us into the bathroom." Angelica said.

"Seriously. Anyway, come on Tommy. Lets go." Phil said.

"Oh, yeah. Great, um, you go on ahead, I'll catch up." Tommy said.

"Alright. See ya in a few minutes."

"Bye." Tommy said. Once the door was shut, Tommy burst out, "What am I going to do!? He's gonna ruin me!"

"You just have to tell him." Kimi said.

"Yeah. Unless you want your show to be a disaster, fire him!" Angelica said.

"Just tell Phil that he is the-" Kimi said but Phil ran back in, "-the best actor in the world!"

"Aw, thanks guys! Anyway, forgot my script. See ya." Phil said and left again.

"The worst actor in the world!"Angelica said.

"Who is?" Phil asked coming back in.

"Me." she said.

"Don't talk about yourself so bad, anyway, you're probaly right." Phil said.

"What'd you forget this time?" Kimi asked.

"My pizza." he said and grabbed it. Then he left again.

"Geeze! What am I going to do?" Tommy asked.

"About what?" Phil asked coming back in.

"About that zit on my nose." he said.

"There isn't a zit on your nose." Phil said.

"Ha! Look at that! Problem solved!" Tommy fake laughed. "Come on Phil." Tommy said as they walked out the door.

"Wait, I forgot my wallet." Phil said and grabbed it off the table. "See ya guys!"

As they left, Tommy turned around to the girls and made his fingers look like a gun. He put it to his head and acted like he pulled the trigger and made a sound like a gun shot. Angelica and Kimi giggled as he left.

.....

"Hey May. Do you want to go have another drink after work today?" Phil asked.

"Um, yeah. Sure." May replied.

"Places people!" Tommy yelled.

The show was on, "I'm sorry, Jessica, I can't, achooo" Phil sneezed, "Oh, excuse me, I just cant-"

Tommy started crying. "I'm ruined." he said to himelf.

"Look at that May, we're so good, he's crying." Phil whispered to May.

.....

"So, Phil. How do you like beig an actor?" May asked as they walked down the street.

"Its good. Its really not what I thought of becoming. I mean, I'm not professional asctor like yourself." Phil said.

"Nah. I'm not that good."

"Thats a load of crap. You're the best actress I've ever met."

"How many have you met?"

"One. You." he chuckled.

"You're funny." May smiled.

"You wanna come to my place?" Phil asked. May smiled and nodded to him.


	3. Problems With Relationships

Chapter 3

"Morning Phil." Tommy said as Phil walked out of his bedroom.

"Tommy? Um, be right back." he said and darted back into his room. Tommy heard mumbling then went over to Lil's.

"Hey Tommy." she greeted him. Kimi and Angelica were also there.

"I can't do it. I just can't fire him." Tommy said and sat down at the table.

"Why?" Kimi asked.

"Well, I think he had sex with May, and I don't want to ruin his relationship or anything." Tommy said.

"Screw his relationship. Your show is at stake!" Angelica said.

"Yeah Tommy. You just gotta be brave and do it." Lil said.

"Hey, I hear something." Tommy said. All four rushed to Lil's peep hole.

"What do you see?" Kimi asked.

"May's out there. She's definatly happy. So is Phil. They're hugging, they're kissing...they're making out...they've stopped...they're talking...they're coming towards the door!" Tommy said. Kimi and Angelica rushed back to the table, and Tommy and Lil acted like they were talking about something.

"Guys, this is May." Phil said opening the door.

"Hi."

"How ya doing?"

"Whats up?"

"Hey May." Tommy said.

"May, you already know Tommy. This is Lil, my sister, Kimi, and Angelica." Phil introduced.

"Nice to meet you all." May said. Lil nudged Tommy with her elbow. He frowned at her and walked towards Phil.

"Phil, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure T." Phil answered. Tommy and Phil walke over to the window.

"Phil, I'm so sorry. But, um."

"You're not going to let me be on the show, are you?"

"No, thats not-"

"I mean its okay. I hate that job. I was gonna quit today, but you made my job easier."

"So, what are you going to do know?"

"I'm just not the guy that has a job I guess." Phil said and walked back over to May. "See ya guys!" he yelled as they walked out the door. Once it was closed, all four of them rushed back to the peep hole.

"What do you see?" Kimi asked.

"They're kissing...they're walking towards the door!" Tommy said. Again, Kimi and Angelica rushed back to the table, and Tommy and Lil acted like they were talking.

"Forgot my wallet." Phil said poking his head through the door.

"Why the hell do you keep leaving your wallet on the table?"Angelica asked.

.....

"Chuckie." Samantha asked walking into a room.

"Huh? Oh hi." Chuckie said yanking out a kid's tooth.

"AHHH!" he screamed.

"Oops. Sorry."

"Chuckie, can I talk to you?" Sam asked.

"Sure Sam." he replied.

"Um, breaking up with you was a huge mistake, and I was wondering if we could go back out?" she asked.

"Huh? Uh, um. I don't know, you said you were seeing other people."

"He broke up with me, though."

"Oh, thats it, ay? Just because you got dumped, you come crawling back to me?"

"Um, yeah."

"So you expect me to go back out with you?"

"Uh, yeah. Will ya?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

......

"Thats the stupidest decision you've ever made!" Tommy said.

"Yeah, really Chuckie." Kimi said. "I mean, she cheated on you! Aint nothing worse! I mean, not many people get to feel that pain!" Tommy stared at her and cleared his throat. "Oops. Sorry, Tommy."

"Listen guys, I love her! And she loves me! Face it! We're meant for each other!" Chuckie said and stormed out with Kimi behind him, right as Lil stormed in.

"I cannot belive this! Its so unfair! My life is unfair!" Lil shouted sitting down next to Tommy on the couch.

"What happened?" he asked.

"That asshole, Tony broke up with me just because I have so many friends." she said. "My life is so unfair." she got up and headed towards her room.

"Hold it." Tommy got up and stopped her. "Your life is not unfair. You have a good life." he said and hugged her.

"I know. Its just, I've never been in a relationship thats lasted more than a month." she said still holding onto Tommy.

"Sure you have, what about...um..."

"You see." she started to softly cry. "They're always either something wrong with me, or him. Either its because he doesn't like to sleep with people with brown hair, or girls give him hives, or I have so many freakin friends!" she yelled, still hugging Tommy.

"It'll be okay." he said and let her go.

"No no no." she grabbed back onto him. "No it will not be okay. My next boyfriend won't speak english and wont know what sex is."  
.....

"Phil, what time is it?" May asked with her arm around him.

"I don't know baby." he smiled at her.

"No really, I need to be at work at two." she said.

"Oh. Sorry." He turned over, in the bed, and looked at the clock. "1:57" he said.

"WHAT!? I have three minutes to put my clothes on and walk to work!?" she yelled.

"You could always take a cab." Phil said as the phone rung. "I'll get it." he rolled out of the bed and answred it. "Hello?"  
  
"Phil, its Tommy. Is May there?"

"Yeah."

"Tell her to take the day off."

"Alright, cool." Phil said and hung up.

"That was Tommy, he said you could take the day off." Phil told May.

......

Tommy and Lil were sitting at the table. "Lil, do you want a pizza?" he asked. Lil nodded wiping tears away from her face. Tommy dialed the number and ordered it.

"Tommy. How long did you and Laura go out before you proposed?" Lil asked.

"About a year or two, why?"

"Just wondering."

"Wanna watch TV?"

"Sure." she answered and they sat down on the couch. They turned on America's Funniest Videos. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Tommy got up and answered it. It was the pizza guy. He took the pizza and went back to sit down. Both him and Lil got a slice.

Phil then slowly opened the door, and slowly walked in smiling. He slammed the door shut and skipped over to the couch. "Hello." he smiled.

"Hey." Tommy said. "Um, is something wrong because you're freaking me out."

"Well, here's the story. You call and tell May that she doesn't have to come into work today. She telled me, 'not that work, my other job'. Tommy, do you know waht that other job is?" Phil asked.

"No." he answered.

"She's a friggin hooker!"

"Oh my God!" Lil shouted.

"What the hell did you do?" Tommy asked.

"So I scream! Kick her out of the apartment. Then she knocks on the door and says I owe her $200. So I wait and she finally leaves. Then I come over here and I'm talking to you." he said.

"Holy crap. I'm sorry Phil. I didn't know." Tommy said.

"Ooh, pizza." Phil said and grabbed a slice. "What are we watching?" Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Lil answered."Oh. Um, yeah he is. Phil, its for you." Lil said and handed Phil the phone.

"May?" he asked.

"Listen, Phil. That was a joke. I was just playing with you. Can you forgive me?" May asked.

"Uh, yeah. I guess so. Just come back to my apartment." he said, "Okay bye." "Well, see ya guys. Turns out it was just a prank she was pulling." he said and wnt back to his apartment.

"Ooh. Why can't I ever get someone like Chuckie, Phil, or you,Tommy?"Lil asked.

"Um, because, we're three of a kind?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"OH MY GOD!" they heard Phil yelled. He quickly ran back into Lil's apartment and locked the door.

"I was kidding again.!" May yelled.

"Not only is she a hooker, but, she's gay."

......

"Phil, I think we should do something to help your sister get a decent man. Yesterday, she told me that she wishes she could get a guy like us." Tommy said as he and Phil were walkng down the street.

"So, you do it, then. It'll save us alot of time." Phil said.

"No! I've got a date tonight anyway!"

"What about Chuckie?"

"He's back with Sam."

"You're kidding. After he felt the misery and pain of being cheated on!?" Phil said. Tommy stared at him and cleared his throat. "Huh? Oh, sorry, T."

"No one seems to care that I was cheated on." Tommy said and walked into the diner.

"Damn, Tommy. There's May." Phil whispered to Tommy. "She won't leave me alone." Phil then ran out the door.

"Tommy? When you see Phil, could you tell him I was just joking?" May came over to him and asked.

"Joking about what?" Tommy asked sarcasticlly.

"Um, he'll probaly tell you."

"Okay, but I haven't seen him since yesterday." Tommy lied.

"Oh dear." May said and left the diner.

.....

"So, Thomas dear," said Tommy's date for the evening, "What will you have?" she asked.

"Um, I don't know, what ever you're having, Loni." Tommy replied. At that time, Lil and her supposing boyfriend came into the restaraunt. "Lil!" Tommy shouted.

"Huh? Oh hey Tommy. This is Rick. Rick, this is Tommy." she said.

"Want to sit with us?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, why not." Rick said until he noticed Loni. "On second thought..."

"Of course." Lil said and forced him to sit down.

"Um, Rick, Lil, this is..."

"Loni. I know, we've met." Rick said.

"Yes, hello." Loni manged a fake smiled.

"How do you two know each other?" Tommy asked.

"She's my ex-wife." Rick said.

"Oh."Lil said.

"You know what, I can't do this!" Loni said and ran off.

"Me neither. I'll see you later, Lil. I don't feel like dining, tonight." Rick stormed off.

"Well, I guess its just us two." Lil said.

"Might as well have this dinner we paid for." Tommy said.

"Plus, I have Rick's credit card." Lil smiled waving it in front of Tommy's face.

"Hey hey!" he laughed. He snapped his fingers at the waiter, "My good man!" he said. He turned around to reveal that he was a she. "Um, my good woman! Two bottles of very expensive wine, please."

Two hours past, and Tommy and Lil were still talking. "So I walk into my hotel room, and there she is. Having sex with the stinkin coast guard." Tommy said. "Plus, his name is Shniz. I mean what kind of name is Shniz?"

"A very stupid name." Lil said.

"You know, when we were young, I always imagined thats it would be our group who got together, and got married and stuff." Tommy said taking a drink of his wine.

"Yeah, actually, I did too. Phil always said that we would all just stay friends, and none of us would go out together." Lil said. "He was wrong when I went out with Chuckie. Although it was just for a little while."

"Something else, when you started going out with Chuckie, I thought that was it. I thought you two would be together, forever. Guess I was wrong." Tommy said.

"Yeah. I never figured it'd be me and Chuckie. I did always think that you and Kimi would make a good couple." Lil said.

"You did? I always thought it would be Phil and Kimi." Tommy said.

"Yeah. They are kind of a cute couple." Lil said.

"You know, in middle and high school, I kind of had a crush on you. When you started going out with Chuckie, I wanted to peel the flesh off his bones."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Just a little thing though, nothing big."

"But I thought you wanted to peel the flesh off Chuckie's bones."

"A figure of speech, Lil." Tommy said. Lil leaned closer to him, and so did he. Without either one of them hardly knowing it, they were in a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

Looks like there's some T/L stuff starting to happen and Chuckie is back with Sam. Plus, Phil's starting to have some problems with May. 


	4. Tommy and Lil's Night Out

Chapter 4

"Phil! Phillip!" May yelled.

'Keep walking, Phil.' Phil thought. He walked as fsat as he could back to the apartment. May started running. 'Keep running, Phil, keep running.' he started to run himself. He ran into the building and up the stairs as fast as he could. He ran into his apartment and locked the door. "That was close." he said to himself.

He heard something in the hall. He looked through the peep hole. Tommy and Lil were getting ready to go into Lil's apartment.

"Oh, hi May." Tommy said. Phil heard May mumble something to Tommy. Tommy walked over to the peep hole. "Phil, I know you're there. She said she was joking. Okay." he said and went into Lil's.

"Please Phil." May said.

"Hi guys."Kimi greeted the two.

"Oh, hey. What are you doing here?" Lil asked.

"I'm pretty sure I live here." Kimi said.

"Hey guys." Susie walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh, hi." Tommy said.

"Um, bye guys. Gotta get to work early tomorrow." Susie said and left.

"Well, " Kimi yawned, "I think I'll go to bed. Good night." She then went into her room.

"Anyway, where were we?" Tommy smiled at Lil and she smiled back. But, the door swung open.

"Hey guys, I was just-" Dil said.

"Leaving!" Tommy pushed his younger brother out.

"Huh?"

"Bye, Dilly." Tommy slammed the door shut and locked it. "Anyway..."

The door again opened. Phil ran through and locked it. "I told May she could come in. Once she was in, I ran out and over here."

"How did you get in? It was locked." Lil said.

"I have a key." Phil said. Tommy opened the door and shoved Phil into the hall.

"Run to your lover!" Tommy said. He again shut and locked it. Tommy walked over to Lil and kissed her.

They fell back on the couch, still in a deep kiss. "I love you." Lil said.

"I love you too." Tommy said continuing the kiss.

.....

Phil ran into Doug's Diner with Kimi and Chuckie already there. "Hide me!" he said.

"Here, get in my pocket." Chuckie said.

"Seriously. May is still after me!" Phil said.

"The gay hooker?" Kimi asked. Phil nodded still watching out for her.

"Go into the bathroom." Chuckie suggested. Phil ran into the men's. May then ran in.

"Is Phil here?" she asked the two.

"Just missed him." Kimi said.

"Okay, thanks." May said and ran out. Phil peeked around the corner to see if May was gone. He went around to talk to Chuckie and Kimi.

"Hey, by the way, do you know where Tommy is. He wasn't in his room this morning." Phil asked.

"No." Chuckie replied, "Oh, and by the way, Kimi. I left my reading glasses at your place."

"Oh, no problem. Go ahead and get them if ya want." Kimi said.

"Okay." Chuckie replied and headed for his sister's apartment

.....

"That was the best freakin night of my unfair life." Lil said with her arms around Tommy. Tommy poked his head out of the blanket.

"I totally agree. The only thing that would ruin it is is Chuckie or someone else burst into your room to retrieve an item of some type." Tommy replied right as Chuckie burst in to get his reading glasses.

"What the hell!?" Chuckie shouted.

"Close the freakin door!" Tommy shouted and Chuckie shut the door. "What are you doing here!?"

"My reading glasses!" Chuckie shouted. "What are you doing here!?"

"Whats it look like!?" Lil shouted.

"Looks like you're-"

"Well thats because thats what we were doing!" Tommy shouted. "Now go into the living room!" Tommy shouted.

Tommy and Lil got dressed and joined Chuckie in the living room. "Please don't tell anyone, Chuckie." Lil pleaded.

"Yeah Chuck. Its just so sudden!" Tommy said.

"Don't worry guys, I won't tell anyone."

.....

"Kimi!" Chuckie ran into Doug's Diner.

"Did you find your-"

"Um, come here for a second." Chuckie led her away from Phil.

"What is it?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Okay, I promise."

"I walked into Lil's room to get my glasses, and Tommy and Lil were doing it!"

"What!?"

"You heard me!"

"She had sex with Tommy?"

"Yep, but don't tell anyone!"

.....

"Susie! Guess what!" Kimi ran into Susie's kitchen.

"What?" she asked.

"Guess."

"I don't know, Tommy and Lil had sex?"

"Wow. You're right. "

"I am. All I did was guess."

"Please don't tell anyone. Its suppose to be a secret."

"No problem."

.....

"Hey Angelica!" Susie rushed into their apartment.

"Yeah?"

"Did you know what happened with Tommy and Lil?"

"No."

"They did it!"

"Whoa. Really?"

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone, kay?"

.....

"Hey DeVille." Angelica greeted Phil as he walked into Doug's Diner.

"Hey Angelica." he said. "Uh, Doug. Can I get a coffee to go?"

"Did you know Tommy had sex with your sister?"

......

"Tommy!" Phil rushed into Lil's apartment with Angelica behind him. Everyone was there.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" he tackled Tommy. Tommy got out from under him and ran from him.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"You had sex with my sister!" Phil shouted.

"WHAT!? Who the hell told him!?" Lil shouted.

"Angelica." Phil said.

"Susie told me." Angelica said.

"Kimi told me." Susie said.

"Chuckie told me." Kimi said.

"Uh. Um." Chuckie groaned.

"Now why doesn't anyway ever tell me anything?" Dil asked.

"Chuckie! You promised!"Tommy yelled.

"I'm sorry!"

"I bet you are!" Tommy yelled and ran out of the apartment into his.


	5. The Worst Best Thanksgiving Ever

* * *

Chapter 5

"What's the score?" Tommy asked walking into Lil's apartment. It was Thankgiving, and the boys were still fighting. Chuckie and Kimi were seated watching the football game, Lil, Angelica, and Susie were preparing the food. Phil was over at his apartment and Dil had went to the store to get a turkey.

"35 to 42." Chuckie replied.

"Um, I believe I was talking to Kimi." Tommy said.

"35 to 42." Kimi said.

"Thank you." Tommy said and sat down to watch the game as Phil rushed in.. "Ooh. Phil, I'm glad you're here." Tommy said.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Phil asked. "Oh right, you're the one who did it with my sister! How ya been doing?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you, I'm moving out."

"Huh?"

"I'm moving in with Lil. I need a roomate who's at least my friend."

"She's more than that." Phil said. Lil kicked him in the leg.

"I'm going to be moving in with you, Phil." Kimi said.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Phil asked.

"That was rude. What? You don't want me to move in?" Kimi asked.

""No, not that. I mean Tommy moving out."

"I can move out if I want. You're not my master! You're just the guy who lives across the hall." Tommy said.

"Fine. Fine." Phil said as Dil rushed in.

"I got the biggest turkey they had!!" he cheered. Everyone was quiet. "Whoa, this party really died."

.....

"Come on!" Tommy yelled at the TV. "Yes!"

"Well, break time. I guess I could sit down and watch the game now." Angelica said.

"Half time!" Tommy, Kimi, and Chuckie yelled and jumped up.

"You, guys. This is Thankgiving. Do we have to fight on Thanksgiving?" Dil asked.

"Well, if Chuckie had kept his big mouth shut, we could be fighting on the day after Thanksgiving!"Lil yelled.

"Blame Kimi!" Chuckie yelled.

"Blame Susie!"

"Blame Angelica!"

"Blame, me, I guess."Angelica said.

"You know what, I'm mad at all of you. Lets just say that!" Tommy shouted.

"Hey Kimi. You wanna start moving your stuff into the apartment?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, okay. Wanna help guys?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah sure, I will." Chuckie said.

"Anyone besides Chuckie, wanna help?" Phil asked.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Because you should have come and told me."

"I'll help." Dil said.

"Tommy, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."Chuckie begged.

"Okay, I'll forgive you if, you drink milk, thats at least a month old." Tommy said.

"Ooh! We have some! Come on Susie!" Angelica yelled and they ran up to get the milk.

"Why do they have milk that's a month old?" Lil asked.

.....

"Your bed?" Phil asked.

"Yeah. I want my bed." Kimi said.

"Can't you just use Tommy's. He's leaving it." Dil said.

"Yeah. Its way too heavy." Phil wined.

"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch." Kimi said.

"You are so predictable. Come on Dil." Phil said and they lifted up the bed. "Geeze, this is heavy."

"Kimi, it won't fit through the door." Dil said.

"Well, duh. You have to take it apart." Kimi said.

.......

"Okay, here it is." Angelica and Susie ran back in. Chuckie grabbed the milk and smelled it.

"You know I was just joking?" Tommy whispered to Lil. She chuckled and nodded to him.

Chuckie took a big drink of the milk. He looked dazed. He quickly ran into the bathroom and they herad him throw up. "Hey look at this. This milk is three months old." Angelica said looking at the date on the milk.

"Well, Tommy. Do you forgive me now?" Chuckie asked.

"You do know I was just joking about the milk part, right?"

"Huh? I did that for no reason?"

"No no. I forgive you. Its just I was joking about that."

"Oh."

"It was really funny though." Angelica commented.

Chuckie laughed then changed the subject. "I invited Sam over for Thanksgiving dinner. Hope you don't mind." Chuckie said.

"No, not at all." Lil said putting the turkey in the oven.

"She's also bringing a friend."

.....

"Let's see." Phil said looking at insturctions for the bed.

"Look Phil, all you have to do is do the instructions backwards." Dil said.

"Huh?"

"Look. Start at the last step, and go down." Dil said.

"Oh, okay." Phil said. He tried to yank a bar out of the bed. He pulled on it and it flew back. It flew into the kitchen and Phil heard something shatter.

Angelica walked into the bedroom with gravy all over her. "Stupid." she said.

"Sorry Angelica." Phil said.

......

"Guys, I'm going to go get cleaned up." Angelica said and headed for her apartment.

"Um, Susie. Could you start on our new batch of gravy?" Lil asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Hey guys. Anything I can do to help?" Kimi asked coming out of the bedroom.

"Uh, yeah. Get the pumpkin pie ready." Lil said.

.....

Angelica walked down the hall and she ran into Sam. "Sam. How ya doing?" she asked.

"Pretty good. Heh, why are you covered in gravy." Sam asked.

"Bed problems."

"Sorry it took me so long, couldn't find a parking space." a man walked up to Sam and kissed her on the lips. Angelica was a little confused. "Who's this?"

"Um, Gravy, this is Cody." Sam chuckled.

"Gravy?" Cody asked.

"Angelica. Nice to meet you. I'd shake your hand, but I'm covered in dressing." Angelica said and walked up the stairs. She quickly ran up to her apartment and grabbed the phone. he dialed Lil's number.

"Lil. Is Chuckie still there?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah why?"

"When there is a knock on the door. Do not answer it. It's Sam. I think her 'friend' is her boyfriend."

"But, Chuckie said that they-"

"I know, but he kissed her on the lips."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Lil said. "Chuckie."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Um, I don't think we should let Sam in."

"Why?"

"Angelica said that she saw her kiss a man." Lil frowned.

"Oh. O-okay."Chuckie said and went and sat down on the couch.

"Whats wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Sam.I think she's cheating on me again." Chuckie said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Lil went and looked through the peep hole. It was Sam and her "friend."

"Uh oh. Its Sam, what do we do?" Lil asked.

"Just stay quiet and maybe she'll leave." Chuckie said. "Turn the TV off." Tommy nodded and turned it off.

.....

"Help me Dil." Phil said. They pulled on one of the legs of the bed. The jerked it off and it flew out of the bedroom, into the living room and broke a vase. "oops."

"Chuckie. Are you in there?" Sam knocked on the door.

"They know we're here now." Chuckie said and opened the door. "Sam!" he hugged her.

"This is Cody." Sam intorduced as Angelica walked back in.

"I told you not to let her in." Angelica whispered to Lil. Lil just shrugged.

Phil and Dil walked out of the bedroom. "Phil, Dil. This is Cody." Sam introduced.

"Hi." they both said and shook his hand.

"You're paying for that." Lil whispered to her brother.

"You're paying for that." Phil mocked her.

.....

"So, Cody, what do you do?" Chuckie asked. They were all sitting down at the table eating Thanksgiving dinner.

"I'm a teacher" he said.

"So am I." Kimi said.

"What do you do, Chuckie?" Cody asked.

"I'm a dentist." he replied.

"Hey guy who lives aross the hall, could you pass the cranberry sauce?" Tommy asked.

"Why don't you get one of your friends to do it?" Phil asked.

"What wrong with them?" Cody whispered to Chuckie.

"Um, its a long story. Tommy did it with Lil, and it made Phil mad." Chuckie whispered back

About 20 minutes passed with no converstion hardly at all. "Okay Sam, I'm just gonna come out and say this! Are you cheating on me?" Chuckie asked.

"What?"

"Who is this guy? Your brother? Your dad? Your fiancee'?"

"Um. Well, yeah, we're going out. Why?"

"Um, because, you said we were."

"No I-Actually, yeah I did say that, didn't I."

"Great. You dump me again. And when he dumps you, don't come crawling back to me!"

"Um,sorry."

"I think you should leave." Chuckie mumbled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Get the hell out!" Lil shouted.

"Come on, Sam. Lets go." Cody said. Him and Sam stormed out.

A little while passed again, and no talking what so ever. "Okay. I cant stand this! You guys make up! So Tommy had sex with Lil! Big deal! You've had sex with Angelica!" Dil shouted.

"No I've not!" Phil and Angelica shouted.

"I know, its just you haven't had sex with anyone related to Tommy, and you know." Dil said.

Tommy and Phil stared at each other for a while. "Um. I guess, I'm sorry, Tommy." Phil mumbled.

"Me too." Tommy mumbled.

"There, now that they've made up, we can have the best Thanksgiving ever!" Kimi shouted.

"Not exactly. We'll have to put that bed back togther now." Dil said.

"Nah. Tommy can move in with Lil. Doesn't bother me." Phil said.

"You know, I was gonna move in with her anyway."

"Oh, so now you're mister I do anything I want, when I want!?"

"Oh, you wanna start something?"

"Bring it on!"

"Ahh, back to normal." Dil said.

"What are you talking about, this is exactly how they were five minutes ago." Chuckie said while Tommy and Phil were still arguing.

"Well, I guess this is as close as we're going to get for a while."

* * *

Thanksgiving seemed to be a total disaster. Tommy and Phil have made up, kind of. And Sam was cheating on Chuckie, again. 


	6. Christmas

Chapter 6

"So, who's name did you guys draw to get a present for this year?" Tommy asked his friends.

"I got Kimi. I tell ya. This new plan we made really helps me save money" Phil said.

"How about you Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"Angelica."

"Ooh. Thats rough, espically since she tortured you when we were kids." Phil said.

"Hey, do you think Lil would like those earings?" Tommy asked pointing to a pair of earings in a store window.

"I think you rigged the drawing so that you got Lil, and she got you." Phil said as Tommy ran into the store.

"Hey its starting to snow." Chuckie said as snow started falling.

......

"So, Kimi. Who's name did you draw?" Lil asked drinking a cup of coffee.

"Phil. Let me guess, you got Tommy." Kimi replied.

"Yep. How about you, Angelica." Lil said.

"Chuckie." Angelica frowned.

"Whoa. Whatcha getting him?" Kimi asked.

"I don't know what he likes."

"Hmm. He likes..." Kimi tried to think of what her brother likes.

"Hey Suse, why didn't you draw?" Lil asked.

"Well, I can't spend Christmas with you guys this year anyway, I'm going to spend it with my family in Nevada, thats where my grandma lives." Susie replied.

"Oh. Why didn't Dil draw?" Lil asked.

"You know, he doesn't like getting people presents on Christmas because its not the meaning." Angelica said.

"So, its just you, me, Kimi, and the boys?" Lil asked. Angelica nodded to her.

.....

"Got'em!" Tommy ran out of the store showing off the beautiful earings he got for his girlfriend.

"Good for you, T. Now tell me what to get Angelica." Chuckie ordered.

"Well, how about jewelry of some type." Tommy said.

"Thats your answer for everything."Phil said.

"No, my answer for everything is a flower." Tommy smiled.

"Oh yeah." Phil nodded.

"So, what? I get her a necklace, or bracelet, or earing?" Chuckie asked.

"You can't get her earrings. I've already got dibs on that piece of jewlry." Tommy said.

"What?" Chuckie asked.

"Oh, you can't get her a necklace either." Phil said.

"Why?"

"Thats what I got Kimi." Phil said.

"So I have to get her a bracelet?"

"No. Don't get her a bracelet." Phil said.

"Huh?"

"Well, a bracelet just doesn't seem, Christmasy." Tommy said.

"Neither does earings or a necklace."

Phil thought for a minute then shrugged, "Yeah, but what are ya gonna do?"

.....

"So, you got anything for Phil yet?" Lil asked her friend as they headed back towards the apartments.

"Nothing yet. I don't know what to get him." Kimi replied.

"I got Tommy a brand new camera. Its got new features and everything. His old one broke." Lil said.

"How?"

"When Phil was ruining his show, he tried to kill him with the camera. He then controled his temper and hit a chair with the camera." Lil chuckled.

"oh." Kimi laughed. "So, what should I get for Phil. Its only two weeks til Christmas."

"Um, I don't know, what does he like?"

"Huh? You should know, you're his sister." Kimi stated.

"Well, I don't know what he likes. I don't spend 24-7 with him."

.....

"How about a ring?" Chuckie asked as they walked in Doug's Diner.

"A ring? Thats like, the gift, for, like, proposal." Phil said. He then saw Lil,Kimi,and Angelica sitting at the bar. "ah! Ex-nay on the ing-ray."

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Ex-nay on the ing-ray."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Chuckie was now confused.

"Stop talking about presents!" Phil said in their faces.

"Oh. Why didn't you just say so?" Tommy asked. Phil sighed then went and sat down next to Kimi.

"Hey guys." Kimi said.

"Hey." they all said.

"So, where are we spending Christmas this year?" Tommy asked.

"I was thinking, Chuckie's." Kimi said.

"Why my place?"

"Well, we've spent Christmas at everyone's place, except Dil's, at least once, and we've never spent it at your house." Kimi said.

"Oh, okay." Chuckie replied.

.....

"Thanks for helping me decorate the house, guys." Chuckie said to Tommy, Lil, Kimi, and Phil.

"No problem. Now, where's your tree?" Lil asked.

"Well, I haven't bought one yet." Chuckie said.

"What!? Okay, Tommy and Phil, go get a tree!" Lil ordered. They nodded and headed for the store. "Okay, Kimi, you and I will decorate the living room." Lil said.

"What about me?" Chuckie asked.

"Um. You help us, I guess." Lil said.

.....

"Okay, what size tree should we get?" Tommy asked walking into the store.

"Um, how high is his ceiling. We want the biggest one possible." Phil said.

"Um, I'm not sure. Let's say, 100ft?"

"100ft!? It aint even close to that!" Phil said.

"Okay, I guess you're right. Um, lets just get that one." Tommy pointed to a fairly big tree.

"Okay. But that one would also fit." Phil pointed to a bigger one.

"Alright, wait. That one." he pointed to an even bigger one.

"Okay. Hold it! Lets take that one!" Phil pointed to the biggest one they had.

"Are you sure that one will fit in his house?" Tommy asked.

"I'm positive." Phil said and walked over to an employe.

Once they had bought it, they were standing on the street with a tree that felt like it weighed a ton. "So, what now?" Tommy asked.

"Not sure. We need a car, or truck, or hummer, or something." Phil said.

......

"Chuckie, don't you have lights? Christmas lights?" Kimi asked searching a box.

"No."

"No lights? Okay." Lil said. She went over to Chuckie's phone and dialed her cell phone number. She had given it to Tommy incase they needed something else.

......

"Whats that?" Phil asked as the phone rang.

"Lil's phone." Tommy said then answered it. "Hello? Oh. Okay." he hung up. "We need to get some Christmas lights."

Tommy stayed outside with the tree, while Phil went to get the lights. "Lights. Lights. Christmas lights." he kept saying to himself while searching for some.

"Phil?" he heard a voice.

"Oh dear God, please kill me." Phil mumbled. He instantly knew who it was. May.

"Phil!" she shouted. Phil started running. He saw the lights he needed. He grabbed them then ran to the check out counter.

"HURRY!" he shouted in the man's face. Phil just threw a ten at the guy and ran out of the store.

"Whats wrong Phil?" Tommy asked.

"May! Lets go!" Phil shouted.

"Wait. We have to wait until Dil gets here with his truck he rented. Lil gave him a call." Tommy said as Dil pulled up. Tommy and Phil struggled to get the tree in the back. Then Phil saw May. He hopped into the bed with Tommy in the cab with Dil. The truck drove off and Phil gave a sigh of relief. He then heard LIl's phone ring.

"Please no." he mumbled.

"Phil! Lil said that we need to get some candy canes!" Tommy shouted to him. The truck turned around and Phil saw May standing in the door way of the store. Phil hid in the cab with Dil while Tommy got the candy canes.

"Tommy! Is Phil with you?" May asked him.

"Um. No. He went home, I think." Tommy said nervously.

"Okay. Thanks." she said and headed for the apartment building. Tommy sighed and went to get the candy canes. He payed for them then headed back for the truck. They drove back to Chuckie's house.

"We got everything." Phil said.

"Good,now lets-" Kimi said but then saw the tree that Tommy, Dil, and Phil were dragging into the house. "That tree is too damn big!"

"What? No way! Its perfect." Phil said.

"Actually she's right, Phil." Dil said looking at the tree then the ceiling. Phil glared at him.

"Listen, we payed over $100 for this mother. Can't we just cut the top or something?" Phil asked.

"I guess we could do that." Tommy said. Tommy walked into the living room and gave the lights and candy to Lil then went back to help Phil and Dil with the tree.

Once they had it out of the box and set up, they cut the top off. "Okay, now to put the ornaments on." Lil said. She then looked around. "Chuckie, where's the tree decorations?" Lil asked.

"Don't have any." Chuckie said.

"For God sake! Don't you have Christmas decorations?" Lil asked a little irrotated.

"No. I never spend Christmas here."

"So?"

"So, I never really need to decorate it." Chuckie said.

"I think you could decorate it anyway." Lil said. "Okay, you guys get back to the store and get some f-"

"Okay!" Tommy stopped her. "I think we need some rest. Its late, we'll see you tomorrow Chuckie." Tommy said leading Lil out.

"Me too." Phil said.

"See ya Chuckie." Dil got in his truck and drove off.

"Bye Chuckie." Kimi waved to her brother.

......

"Okay, I got her a diamond ring." Chuckie said running into Phil and Kimi's apartment.

"Good for you." Phil said reading a newspaper.

"Yeah. And may I ask who its for?" Kimi asked.

"Angelica."

Kimi started coughing and almost spit up her coffee. "Angelica?"

"Yeah."

......

"Tommy." Tommy's writer, Zack, said coming up to him.

"Yeah?" Tommy asked turning away from a script he was reading.

"Well, I won't be here for Christmas, so I just wanted to give you this." he smiled and handed Tommy a small box.

He opened it to reveal a beautiful bracelet. Tommy was just a bit confused. He managed and smiled and said, "Thanks."

.....

"Gay?" Lil asked.

"I'm pretty sure." Tommy stated drinking his coffee. "He gave me a freakin bracelet that says, I love you."

"Who loves ya?" Susie asked coming in.

"Some guy who works for Tommy." Lil said.

"Guy? You mean girl?" Susie asked. Tommy shook his head. "Geeze. What are ya gonna do?"

"I guess I should tell him I'm not gay." Tommy said.

"Yeah. Probaly. Anyway. I just wanted to tell you guys good bye." Susie hugged them both. "I'll be back in Febuary."

"Febuary? That is way too long." Lil said.

"I know. I'll miss ya! Well, see ya!" she smiled and left.

"Bye Susie!" they yelled to her.

Thats part one of Christmas. Hope you enjoy.


	7. Love is a Harsh Thing

Chapter 7

"So, ready to go?" Lil asked.

"Where? Its seven A.M." Tommy said.

"To Chuckie's house." Lil said then saw something on the table. Tommy looked over at the table to see he hhad left the present for Lil there. He panicked and snatched it before Lil did. "Whats that?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said nervously and put it behind his back.

"Thats my present isn't it?" she smiled.

"No. Of course not." Tommy said.

"Yes it is. Anyway. You don't have to go, but I am." she said.Tommy stared at her for a minute then thought of something.

"Are you going to make me feel guilty later because I didn't go with you?" he asked.

"Of course not...okay, yeah. Probaly. Now get dressed." Lil said pointing to their room.

"Yes ma'am."

......

"What to get Phil?" Kimi kept asking herself walking down the store ailes.

"Hi Kimi." Angelica said.

"Angelica? Hey! What are you doing here?" Kimi asked.

"Looking for a present for Chuckie."

"Oh. Um, did you know, Chuckie's also getting a present for you?" Kimi asked.

"No. He is?"

"Yep. And, I know what he got you."

"Tell me."

"No. Anyway. What do you think Phil would like?"

"Well, he's changed alot over the years, so. I have no idea."

"Hmm. Hey! I know what you could get Chuckie!" Kimi smiled.

"You do?"

"Wait, never mind. I think I'll get that for Phil." Kimi smiled picking up a very nice watch. Angelica glared at her friend.

.....

"Hey Phil." Kimi said coming into the apartment. She quickly ran into her room and locked it. Phil stared at the door then shrugged and went back to his lunch. "Come on Phil." Kimi said coming out of her room.

"Where we going?"

"Chuckie's. We need to finish decorating, and you and T need to go get some more stuff." Kimi said grabbing Phil's plate and throwing it in the sink.

"I'm done." he said and grabbed his jacket.

......

"Okay. You and Phil go get some tree ornaments." Lil said to Tommy.

"Alright. Come on, Phil." Tommy said. They got a ride from Dil again and all three wentr searching for the ornaments. "Okay. Get some of those, and some of those, and some of-"

"Hold on T. I don't think we need that much." Dil said.

"Lil said we need to fill that tree. If we don't get enough ornaments, I'll never hear the end of it." Tommy said.

"Okay, fine. But its your money."

.....

Chuckie's phone rang and Kimi answered it. "Kimi. Thankgoodness. Please help me find a gift for Chuckie." Angelica pleaded.

"Alright, fine. Get him, oh I don't know. Get him tickets to a game or something. He likes baseball." Kimi said.

"Thats actualy not a bad idea." Angelica said and hung up.

Angelica went to get the tickets. She got two, and headed for Chuckie's house. "Angelica? Hey." Lil answered the door.

"Um, I've come to help." she smiled.

.....

Soon, it was Christmas. Kimi and Phil were already at the house. The door bell rang and Phil answered it. It was Dil. "Hey guys." he said walking in.

"Come on Tommy!" Lil yelled.

"I'm coming!" he yelled back to her. He ran out with the present in hand.

"Is that my present?" she smiled.

"no."

They were soon at Chuckie's. And Angelica arrived soon after. "Okay, everyone, I figured we could go out to dinner!" Lil shouted to everyone.

"Didn't anyone cook?" Phil asked.

"Nope. Someone forgot." Lil said looking at Kimi. Kimi smiled and shrugged. They all went out to the only restaraunt open on Christmas, Rich Man's Paradise.

"I'll have Prime Rib." Tommy said.

"I'll have a T-Bone." Kimi said. Everyone their ordered their food. "this was good. Now, back to Chuckie's for the presents." Kimi smiled.

"Okay. Lets go." Dil said and they all hopped in his truck. They drove back to Chuckie's house to see it all black and fire bursting out of the windows.

"What happened?" Chuckie asked a fireman.

"The fireplace wasn't put out and the house caught fire." the fireman said.

"Who forgot to put the fireplace out?" Kimi asked.

......

They all went back to Lil and Tommy's apartment for Christmas. "Everything is gone." Chuckie mumbled.

"The presents." Phil said.

"The tree." Kimi added.

"Everything." Tommy said.

"Shut up guys. This is your fault." Chuckie said to everyone else.

"How is this our fault!?" Kimi yelled.

"You guys forced me to throw the Christmas get together at mu house!" Chuckie yelled.

"Quiet!" Dil yelled. "Everyone quiet! Listen, the presents doesn't matter, Chuckies house doesn't matter..." Chuckie glared at him, "...what matters is we're together." Dil smiled.

"And snowed in." Tommy pointed to the window. Everyone went and looked down to see the door to the building blocked with snow.

.....

"Got any threes?" Tommy asked.

"Go fish." Phil answered. "Okay. I'm bored of that. Can we at least tell each other what we got for them?"

"Fine. Tommy, I got you a camera with nightvision, a clock, tells the tempature, and plays music." Lil said.

"I got you diamond earrings." Tommy said.

"I got Kimi a necklace." Phil said.

"Got you a watch." Kimi replied. Everyone stared at Angelica and Chuckie.

"Um, I got you a ring." Chuckie said.

"I got you two tickets to a baseball game." Angelica said. Everyone smiled at each other. Dil, on the other hand, was eating a sandwich and chewing very loudly. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

.....

The next day, day after Christmas, the snow had melted and everyone returned home, except Chuckie. "Do you think I did something wrong?" Chuckie asked his sister.

"No way. It was just someone who forgot to put the fire out." Kimi said.

"Are you kidding? On Christmas?" Phil asked.

"Huh?" Chuckie was confused.

"It was Christmas. Surely thats a sign or something." Phil said.

"Ohhhh." Chuckie moaned.

"Chuckie, you can stay with us until you can get a new place to live." Kimi said.

"Whoa whoa! My apartment, my rules, my calls." Phil said. "But, sure, you can stay." Phil said after Kimi kicked him.

.....

"Worst Christmas ever." Tommy said.

"Nuh uh. That was kind of fun."Lil said.

"Yeah, fun. Whatever. I don't know what you think fun is, but that wasn't it." Tommy said.

"You know you enjoyed it. Anyway, help me take the tree down." Lil said.

"Okay. At least our's is artificial." Tommy said grabbing a soda.

.....

"Hey guys." Angelica said to Chuckie and Phil as she entered Doug's Diner.

"Hey. Um, Angelica. Thanks." Chuckie said.

Angelica smiled at him and said, "Ah, it was nothing. Ya know, you're alright." she said and punched him in the arm.

"Oww." he moaned.

"You guys!" Dil ran in.

"What?" they all asked.

"You'll never believe what happened. I found a $100 bill." he said flashing his money.

"Where the crap did you get it?" Phil asked.

"You know that money balloon?" Dil asked. They all nodded. "It blew up. California is being rained on by money." he said and ran back outside where money was falling and people were trying their best to catch it. Dil, Phil, Kimi, Angelica, and Chuckie instanly began catching the money.

Phil grabbed a dollar, but so had someone else. "Oh sorry, you take-" he said until he realized who it was. "May." he stared ar her and she smiled at him. "AHHHHH!" he screamed and ran off.

"What do I have to do to tell him I'm sorry?" May asked herself.

.....

"Hey Tommy, go see if we have any mail." Lil said. He nodded and headed to the mail room. He got their mail and found Phil openeing the door to his apartment.

"Hey Phil." he said.

"Hey T. Well, I gotta go. May is chasing me again. Oh and by the way, um, Kimi found one of your magazines, and I think she wants you to take it back." Phil said.

"Okay." he replied and walked into Phil's. They gasped at what was sitting on the couch.

"Tommy!" she yelled.

"Laura?"

"Tommy! Darling!" she ran over and passionatly kissed him. He tried to jerk her off. When he finally did, he turned her around and then quickly let go of her. Lil was standing in the door way, staying quiet.

"Lil!" he shouted. She started crying and ran back into her apartment. Tommy ran into the hall and tried to open the door. "Phil, gimme your key." Tommy ordered.

"You guys took it from me. But, Kimi's got a key!" Phil said. "Oh, and I'm rich now." he smiled.

Tommy stared at him then shrugged. He then saw Kimi coming down the hall. He ran over to her. "Give me the key to my apartment." he said. She nodded and handed it to him.

"Whats going on?" she whispered to Phil. She then saw Laura. "Laura. Oh. Hi." Laura waved to Kimi. Tommy finally unlocked the door. Once he opened it, a wine bottle shattered next to him. Lil threw another and it missed too.

"Get away from me!" she yelled.

"Please listen!"

"No!" she yelled and punched him in the stomach. She then hit him over the head with a chair knocking Tommy out.

"Did you kill him?" Phil asked his sister.

.....

"Where am I?" Tommy asked waking up.

"Our apartment." Phil answered.

"Yeah, we sent Laura packing." Kimi said.

Tommy sat up and looked around. "Where's Lil?"

"Still crying." Kimi answered. "She hit you with a chair."

Tommy layed his head back and sighed.

.....

Tommy walked into Doug's Diner with Kimi and Lil at the bar. Lil saw Tommy and headed out the door. "Did you tell her what happened?" Tommy asked Kimi.

"She wouldn't believe me. She said that she believes what she saw."Kimi frowned.

.....

Tommy continued to try and apologize to Lil. She was shopping and Tommy purposly bumped his cart into her's. "Sorry." he said.

"For hitting me with your cart, or for going back to your ex-wife?" Lil asked and walked off.

.....

Lil went outside and saw a piece of paper on the ground. It read: 4 Giv Me. She crumbled it up and threw it in the street where a street sweeper sucked it up.

She walked away as Phil and Tommy stepped out of the building. "Phil, will she listen to you?" Tommy asked.

"Nope. Not me or Kimi, or Chuckie, Angelica, Dil, and Susie tried to over the phone." Phil said.

.....

"Lil, listen. He didn't mean to. It was Laura. SHe ran up and kissed him. He tried to stop her." Phil said.

"Shut up Phil, I'm not in the mood for you or any boy right now. I have a total unfair life. I didn't think I did when Tommy said I didn't but I guess that was just a lie too." Lil said and ran into her apartment.

....

Tommy was on the couch sleeping in Phil's apartment, with Chuckie on his side. "This is embarasing." Chuckie said.

"Really." Tommy replied.

"So, what ever happened with Zack?" Chuckie asked.

"He thought I was gay. He's not." Tommy replied. "Plus, I quit my job."

"What?"

"I don't even feel like living right now. My show. Lil loved it and it reminds me too much of her."

"I'm so sorry, Tommy. I guess this is worse than when you and Laura broke up?"

"Yeah. I'm going for a walk." he said and stepped out in the hall and outside.

He walked down the street and to the bridge. He sat on the side staring at the stary sky. He looked at his watch. It was 11:00.

Lil was at her window, staring at the stary sky at the same time as Tommy. "Tommy." she whispered.

"Lil." Tommy whispered. He looked down at the water then thought about suicide. "Nah." he said and looked back to the sky. He saw a truck slowing down at the bridge. Dil got out and waved to his brother.

"You okay T?" he asked walking up to his brother.

"Yeah. I guess so." he replied. "I can't ever forgive myself."

"It'll be okay. Some day, we'll look back to this and laugh." Dil smiled.

"Dil, I haven't smiled in three days." Tommy snapped. Dil frowned and sat down next to his brother.

.....

"Hi guys." Tommy said as Chuckie, Phil, and Dil came into Doug's Diner.

"Tommy, we have bad news. Extremely bad news." Chuckie frowned.

"What?"

"Lil. She's moving to New York. She got a job offering." Dil said.

"What?"

Things are happening fast, and bad. What will happen next?


	8. Fighting for Love

Chapter 8

Tommy sat on the couch of Phil's apartment watching TV as Phil came in. "Hey Tommy." he said. Tommy was silent. "Tommy?" Phil asked. Tommy again said nothing. "Hey T, I know you're upset and all but, I mean, at least live a little." Phil said.

"Phil, I'm ready to die right now." Tommy snapped and walked out the door. He closed the door and bumped into a familiar face, Laura. "Laura?"

"Thomas, I heard you and Lil broke up so I was wondering if you and I...could get back togather?" she asked.

"I'd rather pound my head with a concrete block." Tommy said.

"Oh please! I promise I won't go with anyone else this time." Laura said.

"Well, after a pound my head, I'll put a hornet nest over it." Tommy said and started walking down the stairs. He walked down to Doug's Diner and sat down at the bar next to Dil. "Hey D." he said.

"Hey."

"Well, Lil's plane leaves in 45 minutes." Tommy looked at his watch. "I'll never see her again."

"Sure you will. I mean, surely you'll go to New York some time in your life and run into Lil." Dil said.

"Thats not helping one bit." Tommy said as Phil and Chuckie walked into the diner. "Hi guys."

"Hey T. Okay, listen. You have to get over her and live the rest of your life! Find someone else. Get back with Laura." Phil said. The last four words that Phil said made him extremely angry. Phil continued, "Lil said she had an unfair life, and maybe she was right. But you T, you have to get out there forget about her and get your job back." Tommy remembered telling her, "Your life is not unfair." It had made her so happy to hear that. Phil kept going, "So, Tommy, just say to yourself, you do not love Lil!" Tommy paused for a minute.

He then whispered, "I do love Lil. I can't let her go."

"What?" Phil asked.

Tommy turned and looked at Phil. "Ya know something, Phil. I always thought having you as a brother in law would be cool. Now I'm just not sure. You're enough of a pain as a friend, so imagine the hell I'd go through if we were related. So I don't think I want you as a brother-in-law." Tommy said. He then clenched a fist and punched Phil hard in the stomach. Phil fell to the ground and then sat up. Chuckie and Dil went to help him up and Tommy got in his face and said, "But, ya know what? I'm gonna have you as a brother-in-law, ya know why?" Phil shook his head. "Because I will marry Lil. So, um Phil. Um, bite me, then go to hell, asshole." Tommy smiled. Everyone was staring. "I love her! I can't let her leave!" Tommy shouted and ran out of the diner. Phil just glared at him leaving but then smiled.

"Go get her." he whispered.

.....

Tommy ran as fast as he could to get to the airport before she left. But he'd never make it on foot. Tommy heard a car horn. He turned around as Dil pulled up in his truck. "Need a ride?" he asked. Tommy smiled and hopped in. They drove quickly down the road.

"Stop Dil!" Tommy yelled. Dil was confused but stopped anyway. Tommy hopped out and ran into the store they stopped at. A few minutes later he came back and showed the ring he had just bought. It was beautiful. "Lets go!" Tommy said. Dil started riving again but they were soon pulled over by the police.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" the officer asked. Dil shook his head. "90 mph." the officer said writing a ticket. "License and registration."

"Ugh! We'll never get there in time now!" Tommy yelled.

"Where?" the officer asked.

"I have to get to the airport in 20 minutes so I can ask the most important person in my life to marry me." Tommy answered.

"Huh? Oh! Don't let me stop ya! Go! Go!"the officer cheered. Dil put the petal to the metal as the truck zoomed down the street. Finally they were at the airport. Tommy hopped out and ran through the crowds. He then saw Lil. She was two people from the ticket lady. Tommy ran closer to her. Then she was one person away. She was about to give her ticket when Tommy finally got up to her.

"Lil!" he yelled. She turned around and saw Tommy. "Lil! I beg you! Forgive me. I don't love Laura! I love you!" he said. All the people around them went, "Awwww."

"I don't know Tommy." she said.

"Lil. I'd never do anything to hurt you. I love you more than a person could love person." he said. Again, all the people went, "Awwwww." Tommy got down on one knee and asked, "Lillian Marie Jill DeVille, would you marry me?" Everyone was silent now waiting for an answer. Lil stared deep into Tommy's eyes. At this time Dil came. He saw Tommy on one knee and wondered, will she say no, or yes.

"Yes." she said. Everyone cheered for Tommy and Lil. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a deep kiss.

....

Tommy and Lil ran out of the church, with the bells ringing. Everyone cheering. Lil threw the bouquet up into the air. It fell and Kimi caught it. Phil grinned and scooted next to her and put his arm around her. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

Tommy and Lil jumped into the limozene and it drove off with the words just married on the back. "So, where to go on our honeymoon?" Lil asked, "The Bahamas?"

"NO!" Tommy quickly answered since that was where he and Laura went. "Um, how about Hawaii?" Lil giggled and kissed him again.

Thats it . Its over! I will be sure to make a sequal that will focus on Phil and Kimi. But I have another idea in mind right now.


End file.
